Frozen Farewell
by Evelyn McKay
Summary: A small farewell party is thrown for Hans' brother Haydn. Post my story 'A Sequel to Frozen.' Oneshot.


_Hi there! This was written as a birthday present for a fan on DeviantART and I thought it'd be nice to share it here too._

_It's a one shot that ties in with my story 'A Sequel to Frozen,' but even if you haven't read that you might enjoy this, if you do be sure to give the full story a go too!_

_In further news the full length follow up to 'A Sequel to Frozen' is in the works. It's got a name,' Captured Moonlight' and will begin to come out once I have completed the Thor fanfiction I am currently working on._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Frozen Farewell<span>**

How high is that fence, covered in sparkling gems that look like flowers. They are all colours and I gasp when I see them. It's amazing and so beautiful! A stunning array and beyond it is a little table, covered with a white cloth, scattered with glitter. Upon it sits a tray with tea things, cookies and little rolls of ham.

'Oh my, that's...' the words to express the beauty of the little set up drown in my throat and I glance at Haydn beside me to see what he has to say. But if I'm stunned with this arrangement he is more so.

'No one said a word about this!' I gasp.

Anna can't stop herself and bounces forward,' it's a little farewell for Haydn,' she explains,' and we all thought, since you had been so busy with paper work lately, that we'd do the arrangements and it might be a surprise for you too!'

Haydn blushes slightly at the idea that all this was set up for him. He says quietly,' thank you.'

Hans steps forward beneath the arch,' we wanted to make it special,' he says.

I run forward to meet my husband and he, catching me in his arms, gives me a kiss, his hands clasping both of mine. It's almost habit by now and one that will have to break sometime. I like to grasp his hand, but he can't always be relying on mine to send away the fire and I know that's why the habit has formed, even though we have only been a married a matter of weeks.

Hans looks over my shoulder at his brother,' I hope you like this,' he says,' since you are going and...' he catches his voice, pulling it back together with an effort,' and might not be back anytime soon. We wanted a proper farewell.'

Haydn looks shy, but in eyes you can see how touched he is,' thank you,' is all he says again and we go together to the little table. It's the five of us, Hans, Haydn, Anna, Kristoff and myself along with Sven, Sitron and Olaf. Us. We hardly even fit anymore without one another and I know that once Haydn has gone we will be like a puzzle with missing pieces.

But the love and faith which holds us together is stronger, I know, than being apart and it will keep us united in it's own special way.

We eat and drink the goods on the table, while Olaf tries to make off with most the cookies, Sven crunches his private selection of carrots and Sitron rubs his nose on Hans' coat sleeve and takes offered rolls of ham. Hans at last gives him a playful push away.

'See here,' he says,' you are ruining my coat.'

Sitron gives a happy neigh, apparently sure his master is playing a game, and runs at Hans with such gusto that he knocks him and his chair clean over.

'Whoa!' exclaims Hans, while he gets a liberal, and very wet, face licking. Olaf runs to the rescue and pulls Sitron off by playfully tugging at his tail, which sets the two of them, and Sven to boot, running round the garden in a game of chase.

Haydn, laughing, helps Hans to his feet and I right his chair commenting,' you look a mess Hans.'

He wipes his face with a napkin, pulling a grimace, which makes Kristoff laugh,' why my face!' protests Hans.

I laugh and lean my head on his clean shoulder,' don't blame him for loving you,' I say.

He swishes my plate over my other shoulder,' you don't want to get your hair anywhere near my filthy coat,' he comments.

Kristoff chuckles,' it's a whole new look on you,' he comments,' I was beginning to think you were impervious to dirt.'

Hans shakes his head at him across the table,' how else could I match my queen?' he says putting his arm around my shoulders.

Anna giggles,' guess dirty is the way for you then Kristoff,' she says, indicating the splash of mud she has acquired on her collar by one means or another.

Olaf now comes tumbling back and leaps onto the chair between Kristoff and Haydn, while Sitron and Sven both park themselves each side of him and slip cookies off the table, getting so much slobber on the remainder that they (and Olaf, who excuses these things) will now get all that remains.

'Hey I baked those!' cries Hans with playful indignation, arousing a sheepish look from both animals, coupled however with grins of glee that it's too late now.

Kristoff it is who now rises to his feet and reaching into a box beside him pulls out a bottle of wine and a stack of water glasses,' how about a toast?' he says.

We all agree and he pours the drink.

'You make the toast,' he says as he hands me a glass.

I take it, but turn to Hans,' you do it,' I say,' you saved us from Clement after all.'

He shakes his head,' don't praise me Elsa,' he protests,' you say it.'

'No,' I reiterate firmly,' it's for you too.'

'Hang it,' says Anna, rising to her feet,' I'll do it,' she raises her glass,' to Haydn,' she says,' it's a sorry farewell, but not a frozen one and I know we'll all always be in one another's hearts.'

Haydn looks deeply touched and smiles as we all toast after Anna,' to Haydn.'

'Thank you,' he says softly and raising his own glass he says simply,' to a good and holy future, for all of us,' there are tears sparkling on the edge of his lashes, but he gives a laugh even as one spills over,' oh my friends,' he says,' there aren't words to express the things we share, or for how fortunate we have been to know one other, all I can say is this, thank you!'

And those are words we all echo together.

_Please Review!_


End file.
